camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demigod Izzy
Well, if all you want is a simple code like in my page you can copy+paste it on your userpage and add all your personal info. Take away my gifs and post your own, add your own bio and characters, do your own color scheme, etc. 23:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure, its okay. Do you want me to comment on her page or do you wanna comment on his? Kidnapping Is Such A Strong Word, We Prefer Surprise Adoption 22:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's fine Kidnapping Is Such A Strong Word, We Prefer Surprise Adoption 22:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) But in the history you said she got to camp at 13 Mordeci and Blair Okay, but this could take more than a date or two. Mordecai is a tough ares kid and isn't too good with expressing feelings. (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 02:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC)) Mordecai please :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:58, February 12, 2013 (UTC)) Well he is not interested, you kind of scared him off. If you're not carful next time he sees her he'll attack. He is not looking for a relationship right now, so right now she will have to be his friend for a while before he can be her boyfriend. (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 21:34, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) posted Posted back on Blaire's page. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 21:05, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Carter Carter is a BC character. So they can't talk to each other. (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 22:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC)) user levels hey, so if you want to update your user level badge yourself, that's fine, but if you do please make sure you update it on the user/char forum, too. Thanks! level bach made you a 4 yesterday, you don't become a level 5 til next week hmmm Only if you agree not to change her pictures (she's an identical twin, so the images have to stay the same), not change her history, and if in a future date you decide you don't want her anymore you ask me first before putting her up for adoption or killing her. k K, then she's all yours, have fun ummmmm On the condition that you don't change her model, her history and you let me know if you don't want her anymore before doing anything like killing her or putting her up for adoption k She's all yours then jane The model you're using for Jane was already in use by another user on the wiki and needs to be changed